Dragon Intersitials
Dragon is a 2004 Canadian-German-Korean animated series that took place syndicating until December 2007, but resumed syndication in April 2009 and finished in August 2011. Treehouse reran the episodes (formerly) until June 2012. The short-formed episodes are approximately 3-4 minutes long. Episodes Episodes have their full titles and short-segment titles in them (if short names are known), and episodes from the original produced show is shown, but is incomplete with their segment name. Episodes on the list include: # A Day Without Dragon (Alone and Away/Can We Just Find It?/Search Party/The Search Is Done!) # A Friend For Dragon (A Friend For Dragon/A Rocky Start/At Home With Rock/Like a Rock) # A Problem In Town (In The Trouble Life/Unlucky/Someone Has To Say Stop/Finally In Trouble) # A Seriously Hard Day Out With Tennar and Alligator (Getting Ready/Ice-Cream/Playing Together/Seriously Sick of Playing) # A Trip To The Special Clock Shop (When We're Not In The Clock/Looking Search/Finding The Clock/Fighting Over What) # A Trip To The Supermarket (Let's Go Shopping/No Store Can't Be Wrong!/Paying The Time/A Time's Long Waste) # Alligator The Bossy Friend (Being Told Off For Nothing/Really Not Fun/Playing Fairly/Prank Pulling) # Alligator Breaks His Bongos (Broken Bongos/A Broken Case/Repairing Trouble/As Good As New) # Alligator Under Construction (Builder's Master/Tricky Construction Pair/Almost Built/Everyone Can Come In) # Alligator's Cake (Baking Besties/Into The Oven/Taking A Tasty Picture/Any Slice Gives All) # Alligator Feels Homesick (Off Somewhere/Home No More/Finding It Out/Going Home We Go!) # Alligator Sings About Tommy And Tallulah (Writing Our Music/Four Hours of Practicing/Almost Ready/Playing Our Music) # Alligator Shares (Sharing One Thing/Sharing The Toys/Taking Turns/The Slang Term For Share) # Alligator's Alone Time (Stuck Alone/Only One Person Around/Stuck in the Trouble Zone/Alone Not!) # Alligator's Birthday (One-and-a-Half Days Left/Waiting For A Party/The Party Crashers/Party Pooper) # Alligator's Caterpillar (The Little Caterpillar/Warming Up Caterpillars/Sleeping Caterpillar/Butterfly Friend) # Alligator's Dwarf (Dwarf Actor/Dwarf Trouble/Dwarf of the Only/Dwarf House) # Alligator's Foot Injury (Foot Pain Trouble/A Doctor's Work/Trouble With Walking/Happily Better) # Alligator's Missing Hammock (Where's The Hammock?/A Little Help/Finding The Clue/The Found Hammock) # Alligator's Music Club (Open For Music Business/Broadcasting The Show/TV Show/Performing On Television) # Alligator's Music Lesson (Practice Makes Perfect/Performing Perfection/Making A Band/Operation: Musical!) # Alligator's Non-Favorite Day (Not A Very Happy Person/Not Operating, Not Responding/Quiet Bunch Of The Day/It's A Way Better Day Today!) # Alligator's Sore Throat (Medicine Menace/A Case Of A Losing Voice/Medicine For Alligator/What Was Found Was...) # Alligator's Special Day (Special Surprise/Presenting Our Gift/A Gift Is Opened/A Very Trusty Gift Award) # Alligator's Tooth (A Sore Toof/A Persnickity Pearly/A Tootling Tooth/Losing a Loose Tooth) # Alligator's TV (The News Program/Dragon's Game Show/It's Time For A Commercial Break, And We'll Be Right Back/One Too Many Moments On TV) # Alligator's Videotapes (Watching The Program/Time To Play/Boring Flashback/It's A Lovely Video) # Alma and Baron Fight (Who's Better?/Stopping The Havoc/Dragon and Manon: Bustin' Up/Fight No More on TV) # Alma Records (Recording The Television Broadcast/Alma's Show/Alma's Famous Nightmare/Alma Records The Scene From Ending) # Alma Meets Tommy And Tallulah (Meeting And Greeting Time/Hanging Out With Dragon Time/Lunch Out Time/Art Time) # Alma Wins A Trophy (Award Of All Awards/Trophy Nomination/Vote Alma, Don't Vote For Alligator/And The Winner Is...) # Another Friend For Dragon And His Friends (Memory Of Rock/Finding Friends/Disco Day/Friend's Day Out) # Baron and Dragon's Day Out (Day Debut/Challenging Candy/Throw The Dart/Havin' A Party) # Baseball Dragon (Batter Up!/3 Strikes and You’re Out!/Foul Ball/Home Run) # Beaver Surprises Dragon (Surprise, Surprise/The Motion Portal Surprise/Gifted Gift/Amazing Party) # Beaver And Manon's Date (Suiting Up/Flowers For Manon/Kissing Away/Busted) # Beaver Exercises (Weight-Lifting Practice/Using Weight Dumbbells/Treadmill Tread/Buff Beaver) # Beaver Cries About Manon (Tough Day For Beaver/Manon's Goodbye/Tearful Day/Manon Returns) # Beaver Scrapes His Hand (Scraped Hand/Doctor Lachy/Is Beaver's Hand Getting Better?/Good As New) # Beaver Sweats (Running Around/Sweat-itis/Sweating While Vacuuming/All Warm) # Beaver Feels Left Out (Bored and Lonely/Busy Day For Everyone/Let Out the Tears/Apology Accepted) # Beaver Babysits Cat (Beaver Watches/Cat's Feeding Time/Cat Gets A Lucky Treat/All Under Control!) # Beaver Gets Stinky (Skunk Alert/What's That Smell?/Bringing Home the Stink/Shower Time) # Beaver Goes Berry Picking (Blackberry Blueberry/Berry Treats/Mixin' Berries Together/Berry Smoothies) # Beaver Hurts His Bum (Beaver's Sore Bum/Sitting Down Gently/Bum Massage/Good As New) # Beaver Loses His Trusts (Try Hard Not/Yes, We're Sure/Losing Trust/Saying Sorry) # Beaver Mind Reads (Think Hard/Reading Minds/Eavesdropping/Apologize to All) # Beaver On Strike (Three Chances, Zero Derps/Derp Candies/On Strike Friends/Revolutions of Beaver on Strike) # Beaver The Builder (Brick Builder/Construction Concept/Designing Destination/Enjoyable Relaxation) # Beaver's Accident (Slippery Slope/Icy Fields/Accident Trip/The Treat For Making It Two Weeks From The Accident) # Beaver's Back Massage (Beaver's Sore Back/Rub Well and Better/Relaxing on the Job/Thanks For Your Help) # Beaver's Bad Breath (Morning Breath/What Did You Eat?/Trench Mouth/Stinky!) # Beaver's Bad Fridge (Food Is Falling Out/Spilling Soda/The Messy Dinner/Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Everywhere) # Beaver's Bath Time (Dirty as a Mole/Hot Heat, Chilling Cold/Do You Want Bubbles In Your Bath?/Drying Off) # Beaver's Birthday (Gift Wrappers/The Gifted Of All Gifted Gifts/Cake Getters/Make A Wish!) # Beaver's Big Jump (Practice Makes Perfect/Beaver's Trampoline/Pooped Out/I'm Not Giving Up!) # Beaver's Block Tower (The Wonderful Wizard of Blocks/Concentrate Competition/Corner of Fail/Very Hard But A World Record In Falling Down Block Towers) # Beaver's Broken Telephone (Rubbish Phone/Amazing Repair/Fantasy of Phones/Telephone Wonderland) # Beaver's Cabbage Soup (Preparing the Soup/Stink Cabbage/Cooking Dinner/Dinner Time Not So Good) # Beaver's Cowboy Hat (Dressing Up In Style/Cowboy West/Tumbleweed Dragon/The Rodeo Ranch) # Beaver's Dam (Building Up/In Construction/Amazing Dam/Beaver's Perfect Paradise Dam) # Beaver's Elf (Elf Domain/Elf On The Shelf Area/Elf's Paradise/The Elf In The Central) # Beaver's Experiment (Calling Up/Potion Mixer/Experimental Geniuses/The Experiment of a Kind) # Beaver's Exercise Club (Warm-Up/The Exercise Practice/Jumping Jacks and Push-Ups/Final Grades) # Beaver's First Day Of School (School Time/School Mix Up/High School Not Middle School/Worst School Day Ever) # Beaver's Grocery Job (Working The Day/Out Of Stock/Not A Customer/Leaving The Job) # Beaver's Gloomy Day (Gloomy Ensuite/Gloomy Day No More/Suit Up Gloom Day!/Happy To Be Me) # Beaver's Hardware Store (Open For Business/Perilous Paradise/Selling Our Customers' Tools/All Sold Out) # Beaver's Hot Air Balloon (Climbing In/High In The Sky/The Cockadoodledoo Rip/All On The Ground) # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich (Call Up, Come In/Feeding Fantasy/Trouble, Or Is It?/Sorry For The Incident) # Beaver's Invitation (Come On In/Snack Time/Goin' Fishing/The Day Ends Already) # Beaver's Itchy Ear (Trouble With Ears/Earwax Stink/Ear Infection/Ear Bugs) # Beaver's Melody (Music Madness/Mad Mix Machine/Moonwalk Melodies/Melody Memories) # Beaver's Mountain Hike (Hiking Away/Estimating Time/Beaver's Sore Feet/Back Already?) # Beaver's Mistake (It Was An Accident/Music Trouble/Grocery Mess/Pardon Me Please?) # Beaver's Laundry Day (Putting Clothes In Place/Washin' The Way Away/Explodin' Pile/Pardon Me, My Dear Clothes!) # Beaver's Lazy Day (French Fries and Hamburgers/Chest and Tris/Gains for Biz/Lazy Lulu and Lachy) # Beaver's Lost Toy (Missing Toy/Searching Treasure/Two Hours To Find A Toy/The Prize For Finding) # Beaver's Love Video (Found-Out Video/Invitation To Play/Watching the Video/Beaver's Busted Day) # Beaver's Missing Hammock (Lost Hammock/Searchin' The Way/Do We Know Where The Hammock Is?/Code: Found) # Beaver's New Look (Nothing More Than Different/School Popularity Points/Beaver's Technique/Out With The New, And In With The Old) # Beaver's Noisy Day (The Noisy Blender/The Noisy Sprinkler/The Noisy Music/The Noisiest Noises) # Beaver's Nursery Rhyme Songs (B-I-N-G-O/If You're Happy And You Know It/Pop Goes The Weasel/The Finger Family) # Beaver's Odor (Smells Stinky/Follow the Smell/Body Spray/Stink it Up) # Beaver's Penny (Finders Keepers/What'll Be Useful And What'll Not/The Penny Store/All In For A Quarter, Not A Penny) # Beaver's Rodeo Dance (Dance Party Invitation/Rodeo Beaver/Dancin' the day away/Riding Rodeo) # Beaver's Scary Movie (The Movie At The Bottom of the Drawer/Invited To Sleepover/The Scares Arise/Run Away) # Beaver's Stinky Burp (Eww!/The Stinky Burp Rises/Soda Sniff/Say Excuse Me, Beaver!) # Beaver's Sniffles (Sniffly Day For Beaver/Bless You!/Pardon Me/Gesundeit!) # Beaver's Soda (Coca-Cola Pepsi/Seven Bottles of Pop/Opening The Soda/Soda Spray Party) # Beaver's Special Day (Special Gift For Beaver/Performing A Little Tune/Beaver's New Special Pillowcase/One Teacher Who Isn't Giving Any Gifts) # Beaver's Special Rock (Given Away Rock/Rock Amusement/Living Spray, Talkin' Rock/Cruise-Away The Rock Goes) # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects (Effect Machine/I Can Add It All/Livin' Like A Special Effect Master/Adding The Effect While Playing) # Beaver's Stinky Feet (Smelly Stink/Bath Time For Beaver's Feet/Washing Up The Smell/As Clean As Newer) # Beaver's Tantrum (A Huge Mess To Clean/Embarrassing The Whole Town/Not So Happy/As Better Than Ever) # Beaver's Vanilla (Ice-Cream Truck/One Vanilla With Sprinkles/Melting Ice-Cream/Melting Under The Lights) # Beaver's Weight Gain (Chest and Tris/Squats/Back and Bis/Loss Of Weight) # Behavior Chart Day (Behave Or Else/One Low, One High/Let's See Who'll Be Best/Chart Clerk) # Bingo and Dragon's Fight (Banana Boat Sail Trip/Read An Unscary Novel In Pleb City/Mail Something/Draw) # Bingo and Melba Go To The Pizzeria (Pizza Panic/Box It Up/Kitchen Chaos/Where's The Pizza?) # Burping Contest (Contest Debut/Long Burp/Psst... Burpin' Plebs!/Trophy Of Burps) # Cat's Alliance (Partnering With Lachy and Simon/Partnering With Manon And Friends/Partnering With Dragon And Friends/Anonymous And Average Alliance) # Cat's Amazing Surprise (Happy Lovely Surprise/Horse and Sheep and Cat/Perfect Sardines/Cock-A-Doodle-Eggs) # Cat's Birthday (A Song For Cat/Party Planning/Hush, Hush/Party Pooper) # Cat's Blanket (A Nice Clean Blanket/Gone With The Breeze/It's Raining Blankets/Blowin' in the Wind) # Cat's First Adoption Remembering (Memory Of Duplicated Answer Sheets/Flashing Behind/Flashback Pleb/Remembering The Adoption) # Cat's Funeral (Sad Little Memories/Animal Heaven/Trying To Come To Heaven/The Reunion) # Cat's New Trick # Cat's Shady Shelter (Meow Means Yeow!/Made In The Shade/A Hat For Cat/Proud Of His Cloud) # Cat's Tuna Sandwich (Tuna Time/Cat Doesn't Eat!/Toasting The Sandwich/One Sandwich Feeds One Hungry Cat) # Cat's Watchover (Watching Over The House/One Too Many Things To Do/Over-Do/It's A Cat's World!) # Dragon's Diaper Game (Game Time/It's Hopping Time/Clean Up/Warm Fire) # Dragon And Alligator's Argument (I'm First!/Shattered Camera/It's Up To The Time We Fix It!/All Repaired) # Dragon And Beaver Feel Left (No Playmates/Seeking Fun/All Play For Fun/Everybody's Play) # Dragon And Beaver's Yodeling Party (Yodeling Wakes The Neighbourhood!/Terms of Yodel/Friend's Yodel Auditions/Everybody's Yodel) # Dragon And Friends At The Beach (Beach Blast/Snack Time/Goin' Swimming/Building Sandcastles) # Dodgeball Dragon (Dodgeball Match/Game On/Frustration Mark/And We Have Our Gold Champs!) # Doctor Dragon (Say AHHHHHH/House Call/A Symphony of Sniffles/Impatient Patients) # Dragon And Friends Get A Special Trip (Road Trip/To The Airport/On Our Way To Vacation/Tropical Island) # Dragon And Friends Get Locked In School (Trouble Getting Out/Locked Out/Scares of the School/Free For Last) # Dragon And Friends Meet Lachy And Simon (Music Performance/Singing Party/Pedro Stays Input For His Music/Music on the News) # Dragon And Friends Visit The Animation Studio (Animation In Motion/The Effect Toy/Making Special Effects Fun/Notice Me Not Animations) # Dragon And Friends Go To The Carnival (The Crazy Random Fun Picker Mixer Upper/Ferris Wheel Fun/Treats Of Effort/On The Way Home) # Dragon And Friends Help Manon With Her Chores (Helpful Friends/Helping Tennar Crow Again/Almost Done/Finishing The Day!) # Dragon And Friends Help Out With Tommy (Painting The Walls/Vacuuming the Floor/Cleaning The Basement/Finishing House Chores) # Dragon And Friends In Real Life (Real World/Real House/Real Exploring/Time Machinima) # Dragon And Friends Look After Manon's House (Going To Work/Special Lookout/Stop The Rain/Two Words: Congratulations Everyone) # Dragon And Friends Meet Tommy and Tallulah (All Meet And All Greet/Friendly Fun/The Amazing Spare Time To Play/Making Fun Last Forever!) # Dragon And Manon's Together Time (Out and Around/Together Forever/Other Friends Feeling Left Out/We're All Together Forever) # Dragon At The Water Park (Wave Pool/Water Slide/Lazy River/Scariest River) # Dragon At A Construction Site (Builder Brothers/Construction Concept/Destruction Derps/Building Time!) # Dragon At A Hotel (Checking In/Hotel Room Party/Swimming Pool/Checking Out) # Dragon At The Movie Theater (Ticket Time/Waiting for the Projector/Screen Daze/The Special Film) # Dragon Babysits A Fern (A Favour For Ostrich/Watering Time/Still Watering Time/Fern's Farewell) # Dragon Borrows A Hammer # Dragon Collects Stamps # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby (Meeting The Copycat/You Can Lead Beaver And Bobby To Work.../Dragon Gets A New Name For Copying/Saying Sorry To Beaver And Bobby) # Dragon Does Nice Things (A Nice Surprise/Giving Sand a Hand/A Neighbour's Favour/A Plant Aslant) # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy (Boxed In/Thinking Out of the Box/Putting Jack Back/A Springy Thingy) # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules (Police Note/Following The Road's Rules/The Rules Of The Road Do Apply To Dragon/All Be Safe On The Road) # Dragon Impresses Manon (Impressive Joke/Impressive Show/Impressive Lunch/Impressive Exile) # Dragon's French Toast Breakfast (Broken Toaster/Making French Toast/Breakfast on the Table/Tasty Breakfast) # Dragon Gets Interrupted (Dragon's New Book/An Open Book/Story Time/Dragon's Book Club) # Dragon Gets Lost In The Woods (Into The Woods We Go/Stuck in the Woods/Close Call/Once Lost, Now Found) # Dragon Goes Apple Picking (Dragon's Tasty Apple/The Out of Reach Apple/The Ornery Apple/Dragon Gets His Apple) # Dragon Goes Bowling (Dragon Bowls Away/Gutter Ball/Dragon's First Strike/Dragon's First Spare) # Dragon Goes Camping # Dragon Goes To Manon's House (Visiting Manon/Meet and Greet: Talk Edition/Pond Trip/At The Barn) # Dragon Goes To The Hospital (Accident Break/Hospital Trip/Staying In The Hospital For A Few More Days/Get Well Soon) # Dragon Goes Scuba Diving (Underwater/Shark Emergency/Mermaids/Out of the Water) # Dragon Goes Swimming (To The Pool/Splash Play/Dragon And Friends Have Fun/Swimming Party) # Dragon Helps Beaver # Dragon Hits Alligator (Ow! It Hurts/Pain Sign/Unfriendly Mark/The Apology Is Accepted) # Dragon In Outer Space (Dragon the Astronaut/Blast Off!/Faraway From Earth/Down to Earth) # Dragon Looks For Cat (Bath Time/Hide and Seek and Seek/Hide and go hide/Rub-A-Dub-Dub) # Dragon Loses His Voice # Dragon Learns To Skate (It Takes Skates/Ice and Easy/Amok With a Puck/Think Rink) # Dragon Minds His Manners # Dragon Misses Manon (Missing a Friend/Other Friends In Need/Kisses From Manon/Manon Comes Back) # Dragon On The Move (Runaway Dragon/The Chase Begins/Dragon Tries To Run/Dragon's Friends Find Dragon's Somewhere) # Dragon Passes The Time # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf (Dragon's First Par/Dragon's First Bogey/Dragon's First Eagle/Dragon's First Double Eagle) # Dragon Plays Peek-A-Boo (Mail Mouse's Special Costume Delivery/Peek-A-Boo Dragon/I See.../Peek-A-Boo Playtime) # Dragon Practices (Practicing An Audition/Practicing Feeding Cat/Practicing Boat Racing/Practicing Everything) # Dragon Puts on a Play (Filming The Play/Cinema/Let's Begin Our Play/A Round Of Applause) # Dragon Pushes Beaver (What Was That For?/Crying On the Ground/Sniffs and Tears/Dragon Apologizes) # Dragon Runs The Store (Dragon Helps Out/Shelf Life/Dragon's First Customer/Hats off to Dragon) # Dragon Shows Off (Showing The Wrong Talent/Bad Showoff/Showing Off Troubles/Learn To Stop, Dragon!) # Dragon Solves A Mystery # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff (Learning To Stop/Finishing Off/Playtime/Showoff No More) # Dragon Surprises Ostrich # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All (Opening Up/Cherries and Juice/Expanding Club/Dinner Party) # Dragon The Actor (Drama King/Practice Play/Lights, Camera, Action/Roll Camera, Let's Play) # Dragon The Copycat (Word Copying Dragon/Stop Copying Me/Terrible Talk/Dragon's Suspect of Copying) # Dragon The Funny Friend (Funny Jokes/Funny Song/Funny Actions/Funny Friends) # Dragon The Magician (Magic Set/Magic Practice/Abracadabra/Practice, Practice, Practice) # Dragon The Prankster (Pulling A Prank/Second Prank/The Third Prank/All Prank Dragon) # Dragon The Rude Friend (Being Told What To Do/Tricky Trouble/Rudest Friend/Apology Accepted And Forgiving Dragon) # Dragon The Teacher (The School Needs Dragon/Monitoring Class Time/Hall Monitor Dragon/Practice Failed) # Dragon Visits The Farm (Farm Friend/Farmer Dragon 2.0/Cock-a-doodle-doo/The Farm Fun) # Dragon's Apple Crunch (The Easy Bit/The Tricky Bit/Oh, Into The Oven We Bake We Bake, Into The Oven We Bake/Tasty Treats) # Dragon's Amazing Day (Amazing Way Out!/Which Way Is Manon's House Again?/A Hand for Dragon/Surprise Party) # Dragon's Bad Day (Good Morning Grumpy/Cheer Up!/Lose the Attitude/Help From Friends) # Dragon's Band (Let's Make Music/Tooting's a Hoot/Thinking of Plinking/A Hand For the Band) # Dragon's Barn Dance (Music Jazz/Swing Your Partner Round and Round/Yippee Ki-Yo Ki-Yay/Sing Along Party and Dance) # Dragon's Bedtime Story (The Blank Pages/Customized Story/Is The Story Over/Story Clubhouse) # Dragon's Best Friend Club (Join the Club/The Secret Word/The Secret Handshake/Flubs at the Club) # Dragon's Be My Valentine # Dragon's Birthday (Going Out For A Cake/Card Handing/Present Handing/Cake's Amazing!) # Dragon's Big Decision (Decisions Decisions/Quality Time/Toying With Toys/The Box Rocks) # Dragon's Big Itch (Itch Marks The Spot/Itch Itch Itch/You Scratch My Back/An Itchy Situation) # Dragon's Bogeyman (Dragon's Bogeyman/The Monster Under the Bed/The Sound Around Us/Only the Shadow Knows) # Dragon's Bubbles (Bubbly Besties/Pair-Up For Bubbles/Best Bubble Blower Ever/Bubble-itis) # Dragon's New Bike (It Takes Training Wheels/Dragon's Boo Boo/Practice Makes Perfect/I Don't Need Any Help!) # Dragon's Car Breaks Down (Broken Ride/It's All In A Repair's Work/Fix-Me-Up 3000/Riding the way with a little push!) # Dragon's Carrot (Planting the Seed/Farmer Dragon/Growing Pains/The Big Dinner) # Dragon's Cat # Dragon's Christmas Hats (The Name Game/What Size Surprise?/A Hat, That's What/Presenting Presents) # Dragon's Chip Party (Preparing Snacks/Juice Anyone?/Chip Away/Too Much Junk Food) # Dragon's Chocolate (Candy Bar Infomercial/Convenient Chocolate/Yummy in my tummy/Mmm...) # Dragon's Chicken Pox (Sick as a dog/Medicine For Dragon/Sickness Entertainment/Pox no more!) # Dragon's Clog Dance (Song and dance/Dancing party/Clogged toilet dance/Dancin' the day away the music way!) # Dragon's Compass (Which Way is East?/Where's West?/How Do I Get to South?/Is That Way North?) # Dragon's Costume Party (Costume Runway/Scares of the Living Scares/Who Is The Real Dragon?/Singing and dancing all night) # Dragon's Cookie Supplies (Business Set Up/High Rise Supplies/It's all good... kind of.../The spoiled business) # Dragon's Crying Day (Not a happy dragon/No tears!/The neighbourhood is getting annoyed/Interested in Spectacular Forests) # Dragon's Day Dream (Mail-Dragon/Dragon The Builder/Swamp Dragon/Super-Dragon) # Dragon's Dummy (Toy Dummy/The Copycat Dummy/Hey! Who's the dummy here?/And Our Grand Prize Winner Is...) # Dragon's Duet (Duet buddies/Pairing up the duet/Playing minigames/Resources and duets) # Dragon's Etiquette Lesson (Dragon Learns About Food Handling And Table Manners/Pardon Me After You Burp Dragon/The Silliness Continues/Excuse Me Again) # Dragon's Fashion Show (How Do I Look?/Distinguished/Ladies First/Tea Party) # Dragon's Faith (Faith of exploration/Faith to venture/Faith to have playtime/Faith to sing and have fun) # Dragon's Fall Collection (One Pretty Leaf/Two Pretty Leaves/Leaf Me Alone/Leaf it to Me) # Dragon's Fall Fair (Hay Day/A Horse, of Course/Bobbing For Pumpkins/A Better than Fair Fair) # Dragon's Fortune (Fortune Teller/Dragon's Fortune Surprise/Dragon Gives A Fortune/Dragon Switches His Fortunes Over) # Dragon's Fossil (Museum's Pick/Can You Dig It?/Spice, Crop and Ink Modelled Fossils/What Shape Will We Find?) # Dragon's Fly # Dragon's Friends Day (I Love You/Give Me A Hug/Friends Are More Important/Best Friends Forever) # Dragon's Funny Noise (The Complaint/Sherlock Dragon/Quiet Please/Zzzzzzz) # Dragon's Funky Beat (Rap Battle/Rhymin' Rhythm/Funky Beats/Mystical Rhyme Time) # Dragon's Great Grandpa (Great Conversation/To Dragon's Grandpa's House/The Talk/Storytime Before Bedtime) # Dragon's Grumpy Pal (Blue Mood, Blue Dude/Turn That Frown Upside Down/Things Are Looking Up/Trading Places) # Dragon's Healthy Song (Vegetables And Fruit/Stay Healthy/Eat Five Pieces Of Fruit A Day/Health Lesson) # Dragon Gets Bullied (Dragon's Bully/Mean Pranks/Pulling A Prank On Dragon's Bully/Bully-Free Zone) # Dragon And Alligator's Big Splash (Pool Party/Cannonball/The Time Of Our Lives/Friends' Pool Party) # Dragon's Goblin (Goblin Bustin'/Goblinbusters/Type G For Goblin/Goblin Pizzeria) # Dragon's Halloween # Dragon's Haunted House Mystery (Haunted Chairs and Couches/The Scares In The Fridge/Bedroom Haunts/Mission Cracked) # Dragon's Hiccups (Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!/How Can We Make Hiccups Stop?/Solution Solvers/All Cleared Up) # Dragon's Holiday # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled (Spoiler Alert/A Spoiler Alert Attacks/Rising Spoilers/The Messy House) # Dragon's Haul at School (Late For Class!/First Period Second Period/Asking To Be After School/School Day Gone Okay-ish!) # Dragon's Hauling Heave (Heave the haul/Haul Monitor/It's An Idea That Counts/A heave of a pizza laxative) # Dragon's Inside Out Day (Wrong side of the bed/Inside out/Mixed reaction/A Little Quarrel Later...) # Dragon's Invention # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument (Misbehaving/Putting A Stop to This/Time Out/Best Friends) # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand (Breaking Action/In The New Motion/Too Huge For The Door/Table manners) # Dragon's Junk Food Party (Snacks and Drinks/I Ate Too Much/Is the Party Over?/Goodnight) # Dragon's Lazy Sunday (Lazy Withdrawal/Trouble Is Flying Everywhere/Being ATM Lazy/Super Lazy Amazing Multi-tool) # Dragon's Lab (Experiment/Scientist's Potion/Bringing Back the Dead/Putting This All to An End) # Dragon's Lantern (Wait Until Nighttime/Light It Up/Let It Fly/Lantern Burn Out) # Dragon's Lemonade Stand (Setting Up Shop/When Life Hands You a Lemon/Yes, We Have No Lemonade/You Can Lead A Mouse to Water...) # Dragon Learns To Use Flash (Setting Up Computer/When Life Becomes Its Own Javascript/Yes, I Have No Trouble/Setting Up The Internet As A Team) # Dragon's Library Card (Off to the Library/Borrowing Books/Library Card On the Loose/That's Where It Is) # Dragon's Lucky Day (That Was Easy/How'd You Do That?/The Power of Magic/Out of Luck) # Dragon's Merry Christmas (The Perfect Christmas Tree/The Candy Wreath/Mittens/Merry Christmas Dragon) # Dragon's Museum Trip (A Trip To the Museum/Artistic/It Takes Paint/The Trip Ends) # Dragon's Mixed Up Day # Dragon's Moon (Dragon's Night-Light/Moony about the Moon/Fowl Moon/No Moon So Soon?) # Dragon's Movie (Get the Video Camera Ready/Lights, Camera, Action/Friends Video/Dragon and Friends Movie) # Dragon's Movie Camera (Out of the box/The first film/Setting up the television/And these are the real Dragon and his friends) # Dragon's New Alliance (New Team/It Takes A Good Alliance Member/Abort Mission/It's A Great Alliance For Many) # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe (It Takes Sugar/That's Not the Recipe/Brownies in the Oven/Hard As A Rock) # Dragon's New Bed (Broken Bed/Out Of The House/Four To Six Weeks Later.../A Better Bedtime) # Dragon's New Dance # Dragon's New Cellphone (Calling All Friends/The Sound of a Clock/Stop Calling Me!/Emergency Call) # Dragon's New Game # Dragon's New Hobby # Dragon's New Teacher (Mean Teacher/Go to the Office, Now!/Detention/Suspended) # Dragon's News Stand (Breaking News/Weather Machine/Live with Ostrich/We Come To An End With Our Broadcast) # Dragon's Oval-Counting (One Too Many Questions/Interruption Intern/In The Middle Of The Job/Nobody Can Hold Work Longer...) # Dragon's Oven Problems ($700 Worth of a New Oven/Hardware Store/Shiny Double Oven/Gingerbread Cookie Oven) # Dragon's Package # Dragon's Party (Party Decorator/Treating Guests/Party All Night/Clean-Up Day) # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast (Flipping Flap Jacks/Trickily Sticky/Middle of the Griddle/One Size Feeds All) # Dragon's Pie Fair (Blueberry Pie and Apple Pie/Pie Testing/Too Flaky/You're Out of the Contest) # Dragon's Pirate Adventure (I Found A Map/Barry Treasure/I'm Rich!/That's Not Gold) # Dragon's Photo Album (Meow For the Camera/Still Life With Dragon/Say Cheese/Say Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese) # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic (Picnic Nitpick/Watch the Birdies/Beaver Says ZZZZ/A Lack of Snacks) # Dragon's Pictures (Snapshot/Photographer Dragon/Picture Perfect Party/Best Snapshot Ever Taken) # Dragon's Pizza Store (Open For Business/Chef Friends/Supplying Tools/Manager's Businesses) # Dragon's Prance with Wolves (Waiting For The Full Moon/Wolf Practice/Full Moon/A Lost Voice) # Dragon's Poem (Rhyme Time/Making Up Words/Poem Rap/That Doesn't Rhyme) # Dragon's Punishment Day (Fewest punishments/Day Out/Punishment finished/Feeling Unpunished) # Dragon's Quarrel (I Don't Wanna Go To The Store/Flat-Screen TV Quarrel/Fighting Around/Ten thousand pieces of friendship) # Dragon's Race (Preparing The Race/On your marks, get set, go!/Miles Ahead/And We've Got Our Three Winners) # Dragon's Radio (Radio Station/Broken Radio/A Customized Radio Station/Radio Recording) # Dragon's Rainy Day Fun (Afloat on a Boat/Scuba Do/Soon, the Moon/A Busy Bus) # Dragon's Ruined Fridge (Spoiled Food/Troublesome Fridge/Trickily Expensive/Credit Fridge) # Dragon's Ruined Party (Cat, Balloon Spoiler/Dart Trouble/Party Ended/Out We're Gone) # Dragon's Sad Day # Dragon's Sayings (Dragon Says Stop/Tricky Trouble/Busting saying/One Too Many Codes To Say Stop For) # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt (We're A Team/Looking For Things/The Mystery Must Be Solved/What's the Surprise?) # Dragon's School Orientation (New Class/New Teacher/New Everything/First Day of School) # Dragon's School Field Trip (On The Bus We Are/The Trip Begins/Budding Partners/Back on the bus) # Dragon's Silly Day (Let's Get Giggling/Willy-Nilly Silliness/Sneakily Silly/The Silliest of Them All) # Dragon's Sing Along Party (Sing-Along invite-along/Performing Our Songs/Another Four Hours of Practice/Sing A Lotta Songs) # Dragon's Science Project (Potion mixture/Explodin' potion/Potion-ous Potions/Science Genius) # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover (A Big Bowl of Yuck/Is the Sleepover Over?/A While on the Smile/Whistle While You Snork) # Dragon's Slumber Party (Waiting For Friends/Party Time/Snack, Drink, Sleep/Goodnight) # Dragon's Snail (Tale of a Snail/Slip Slip Hooray/The Lack of Snacks/A Slippery Assist) # Dragon's Snowy Day # Dragon's Snuffly Day (Dragon's Snuffly Day/Getting Comfy/A Little Help From His Friends.../Breezy Sneezes) # Dragon's Songs # Dragon's Special Day # Dragon's Spider # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break # Dragon's Spring Celebration (Spring Has Sprung/Hop to It/Hide And Sleep/Mallet Ballet) # Dragon's Spring Cleaning (Spring Cleaning/Getting Started/Team Work/Clean as a Whistle) # Dragon's Stinky Day (The Smell of Stink/We All Stink/Stinky Party/Shower and Bath) # Dragon's Surprise Party (Dragon's Surprise Party/The Element of Surprise/Party Time/Surprise Surprise) # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Summer Vacation # Dragon's Suggestion # Dragon's Thanksgiving # Dragon's Tired Day # Dragon's Tire # Dragon's Toboggan # Dragon's Toy Airplane (Dragon's New Toy/You Broke It!/Trouble With Fixing/It's Not Fair!) # Dragon's Train # Dragon's Treasure Hunt (The Mystery of the Treasure/Follow the Steps/Is The Treasure Found?/X Marks the Spot) # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats # Dragon's Upside Down House # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Video Game # Dragon's Wagon (Some Assembly Required/Wagon Rides/Wagon Training/Wagon Overload) # Dragon's Xylophone # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon (Ears to You/Hop to It/Basket Case/Scrambled Eggs) # Fall Down Day For Everyone (All Fall Down/All Fall Down Again/All Fall Down Once Again/All Fall Down Yet Again) # Good Morning In Dragon's Town # Goodnight Dragon And Friends # Haunted House Scares # Hickory Dickory Dock Mail Mouse Went Up The Clock # Hide And Seek Dragon # Jelly Sandwich Day For Everyone # King Dragon # Lachy and Cat Sing-Along # Manon Bakes With Tallulah and Dragon # Manon And Alligator's Day Out # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (Meet and Greet/Talking All Night/Pedro Puts/Alma's Part Of Where Baron Has The Rights To Be Talking To Dragon's Friends) # Manon Makes A Present For Alligator # Manon Makes A Special Toy For Bingo # Manon Recycles # Manon, Beautiful Princess # Manon Visits Dragon's House # Manon's Hugs # Manon's Kisses # Manon's Dinner # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Monster In The House (The Sleepover Begins/What Was That?/Under the Covers/The Sleepover Continues) # Mail Mouse Delivers Cookies To Manon's House # Mail Mouse's Ballet Class # Mail Mouse's Birthday # Mail Mouse's Fairy Tale Story # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Mail Mouse's New Job # Mail Mouse's Special Day # Mail Mouse's Tap Dancing # Mail Mouse's Tea Party # New Kid In Town # New School Principal # No Tears Dragon Or Beaver # Opera Day # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich To The Rescue (Ostrich to the Rescue/Looking For Trouble/Dragon's Helping Hand/A Tiresome Tire) # Ostrich Pretends To Be Hurt # Ostrich's Birthday # Ostrich's Dominoes # Ostrich's Dance Lesson # Ostrich's Leprechaun # Ostrich's Special Day # Pirate Dragon And Captain Alligator # Pirate Ship Adventure # Pedro Cleans Up The Pond # Pedro Gets A Package # Pedro Meets The Wonderful Wizard of Oz # Pedro Yells At Beaver # Pedro Spends Time With Beaver # Pedro's Hide-and-Seek Game # Pedro's Rocketship # Pedro's Soundboard # Prince Lachy # Sidekick Dragon # Sing, Cat, Sing! # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star Gazing Dragon # Super Lachy # Superhero Friends # Tennar Won't Crow # The Best A Dragon Can Be (Best Foot Backwards/Quiet as a Dragon/Heave Ho!/Simply The Best) # Tallulah and Tommy's Costume Party # Tallulah and Tommy's Restaurant # Tallulah and Tommy's Supermarket # Tallulah the Queen # Tallulah's Amazing Day # Tallulah's Big Scare # Tallulah's Cloning Machine # Tallulah's Cooling Off Day # Tallulah's Jelly Sandwich Problem # Tallulah's Sad Day # Tommy And Dragon Hang Out With Pedro # Tommy And Baron Celebrate # Tommy And Beaver's Picnic # Tommy The Coke Do-er # Tommy The Dragon # Tommy The Ghost # Tommy The Knight # Tommy The Magician # Tommy The Prince # Tommy The Teacher # Tommy's Amazing Surprise # Tommy's Amazing Fly-Bye Umbrella # Tommy's Birthday # Tommy's Campout # Tommy's Costume # Tommy's Halloween # Tommy's Movie Theater # Tommy's Science Portal # Tommy's Science Practice # Tourist Dragon # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # What's That Stinky Smell? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon Trivia * Every segment begins with Dragon shaking a spice shaker with his right hand, then he puts up a stamp picture of a clip on his wall, he straightens it up and then walks away going right, then a segment title pops up over the picture beginning the segment. * Although Dragon is seen on full 12-minute shaking a spice shaker with his hand, putting a picture of a clip on his wall, straightening it and leaving with the title on the top, you can tell that this is never seen on the episodes on Treehouse TV when they've reran since 2008 to June 2012. * Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse are never shaking spice shakers and putting pictures up on the walls like Dragon always does. Category:Shows Category:Shorts Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Interstitials